


Throne of Glass drabbles

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas





	Throne of Glass drabbles

Despite the fact that the war ended nearly a decade ago, and her family made it out mostly whole, Aelin Galathynius was still wrecked by nightmares. The terrors had ended for a while, years in fact, but had recently resurfaced after the birth of her two beautiful babies. Usually it was enough to reach out to her mate to calm down, or to go to the chamber next to hers and Rowan’s to look at her children’s faces to start breathing normally again. She was never truly asleep for long anyway, as her son and daughter still cried through the night and had to be constantly comforted. Aelin had found that she was usually more stressed on the nights that they didn’t cry, and it always both of them, because that was when she really feared something had happened to them.

Tonight was no different.  

Aelin jolted from her sleep, sweat coating her whole body. The image of Maeve handing her children to Erawan at the opening to Morath, Rowan dead at her feet, Aedion and Lysandra twitching in a pool of their own blood, while she struggled to save the most precious things in her life, flashed in her vision. She instantly lit the various candles around the room and reached for her fae warrior, only to find that Rowan wasn’t there. Fear gripped her heart, even though she knew realistically that there was no threat. Her breathing became unsteady and she started shaking uncontrollably as she rushed out of bed and frantically ran to the chamber next to hers where her children slept.

She stopped when she got to the door though, scared to see what was potentially wrong. In her mind something must be wrong if her son and daughter weren’t crying. If one started, the other always joined in, and that’s why neither Aelin nor Rowan has gotten a full night’s sleep in the 3 months since they became parents.

Carefully opening the door, Aelin could’ve never expected to see the sight in front of her.

Rowan was there, carefully cradling a baby in each arm, and was quietly singing a lullaby. Aelin didn’t understand the words, he was singing in the ancient language, but she had never heard a sweeter sound in her life.

He was gently rocking back and forth, both of their children wide awake and staring at their father in awe, with smiles on their little faces. Her daughter was holding Rowan’s hair, which had grown to the length it was when she first met in him Wendlyn, and her son was snuggling into the warmth that was Rowan’s chest, hand trying to clutch at the tattoo that wove down his side; the story of the war they won and the love they found in each other.

A surge of pure bliss went through Aelin at the sight of her family. Never in a million years had she dreamed that she could have a life so full of joy and happiness. She felt tears spring to her eyes, good tears, the type that she liked, and realised that with every day that passed more and more love grew in her heart for the King at her side.

Speaking of her King, he finally noticed her standing in the doorway, watching him with her Ashryver eyes.

“Fireheart,” He murmured, “did I wake you? I could hear the babes whimpering and wanted to let you sleep.” He walked over to her, still clutching their children, and noticed the silver lining her eyes. “Is something wrong?” Concern laced his voice, but she shook her head and smiled. Rowan loved this smile, it was one she gave so rarely to so few people, and matched perfectly the ones that had recently started to show on his children.

“Nothing is wrong.” She finally said.

“Then why are you crying, Fireheart?”

“Because I’m so unbelievably happy.” Aelin closed the distance between them and raised her hands so that she held Rowan’s face. She stood on the tips of her toes, and careful as to not jostle their babies, pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“I love you Aelin Galathynius,” he said when she pulled away.

“I love you too Rowan Whitethorn, to whatever end.”


End file.
